Rainy Nights
by Kawaii Anal Fister
Summary: The epic love story of Mitt Romney and Rick Santorum first yaoi pls be nice!11!1 please rate and review


~ Rainy Nights

Mitt sat in the conference room with a blank expression. He had just gave a powerful closing speech at this week's Republicans for America meeting. He had prepared all week for it, with Ann's help. He had given many speeches in his day, so why was he so nervous for this one? Why could he give speeches in front of thousands like it was second nature but in front of this small group his insides were twisting. Truth be told it was because of a certain member. While giving the speech he knew someone was glaring at him. The very same eyes that would make his knees weak and make his heart go doki doki (sorry guys) were now burning holes through him. It has been a week since Rick Perry-senpai tore out Mitt's still beating heart. Mitt began to gather his things to take his leave when he heard a knock on the door. "Oh, Santorum-kun, did you forget something too?" Mitt asked, only to receive a quiet "no" in response. "Why are you here then, is something wrong?" Rick gathered up all of his courage and stepped forward. "Actually yes there is" he said boldly, "Not something with me, something with you." Mitt looked shocked but allowed Rick to continue. " You may have seemed fine to everyone else, but I _know _you, Mitt, I can tell when something is off." Shocked at his own honesty he blushed and stepped back, "I've always admired you, watched you from afar, but you never took notice to me." Mitt looked confused , flattered and shocked all at the same time, processing the new information. Rick looked unsure of himself, and Mitt found it to be so unbearably... "Cute" Mitt said aloud, and put his hand over his mouth as he realized he had been thinking out loud. Rick gained some confidence from this and decided to go deeper. "He hurt you, didn't he?" Rick asked. "Perry-senpai, I mean." " How did you..?" "I told you I have been watching you...baka" Mitt nodded and told Mitt his story, about how he had caught his boyfriend, Rick Perry in bed with Dan Cathy, CEO of Chik-Fil-A. Mitt started to cry as he recalled his memories of walking in and seeing them, and of the night that followed, where he tearfully broke up with his first REAL love, Rick Perry. Santorum inched in closer and wrapped his arms around Mitt, after a while he leaned in and whispered in his ear " I can make the pain go away" and he began to kiss Mitt, softly at first but then gaining more momento and becoming aggressive. "Wait...Rick.." Mitt said in between his panting. "It's too soon" He said, but Rick ignored him, working his way to Mitt's neck where he began to suck lightly. Mitt unconsciously let out a few low moans but gained his composure. "Rick, not in here, what if someone walked in?! They would see us!" Rick did not stop for a short time, then finally replied "I want them to see." Mitt found Rick's dominance incredibly sexy and let him continue. Rick started to unbuckle Mitt's belt and began to remove his dress pants. "I have waited so long for this" He whispered in Mitt's ear. Mitt took off Rick's shirt and began to take off his own. Rick and Mitt were now fully unclothed, Rick started to rub Mitt's shaft slowly while Mitt moaned and asked him to go faster, Rick happily did as the other man asked, speeding his hands up and adding his mouth into the equation. It was almost too much for Mitt to handle, Rick continued to pleasure him until Mitt came past his limit (..what) and let out a loud moan while Rick licked him up and down gathering up all of Mitt's cum in his mouth ( I am sorry what am I doing) Mitt was still recovering from his massive orgasm when he noticed Rick putting on his clothes. "Where are you going?" Rick looked back and replied " I have to be somewhere, don't worry, you'll get a chance to repay me later" He winked at the lovestruck Mitt and walked out of the room. He noticed a figure pass by looking down and walking fast, but he chose to ignore it, he had places to be.

~ Chapter 2~  
Ann walked furiously through the hall ways, not believing what she had just saw. Her Husband, and another member of the Republicans for America having sex. She was furious, to say the least. Her best friend noticed her and stopped her. "Ann, where are you going? Is everything alright." "It's ok Michelle, something just...came up is all" Michelle nodded, not believing what she was just told " Ok Ann, if you ever need me, for anything, just call" Ann nodded and continued to storm out of the building. She drove home, walked into her mansion, checked to see if Mitt was home, and then lost her shit. She broke all of their fine china, stabbed a painting of Jesus 47 times with a butter knife and set Mitt's bed on fire ( they sleep in separate beds) She grabbed a pillow and screamed into it, still not believing what she had seen. She stopped for a moment and heard knocking at the door, not caring about her disheveled appearance she went to go answer it. "Are you ok Anne?' Michelle asked. Ann didn't answer and instead moved to the side, letting her friend in. "Please tell me what happened." Ann then explained the day's events. Michelle sat and listened, stopping to comfort her friend when she needed it. " Is there anything you want me to do for you, I'll do anything." Anne looked at her lustfully and whispered "Make love to me." Michelle, looked surprised for a second but then nodded. " Ok, if it's for you, it's ok, I'm sure God will understand." Ann began to remove her clothes but Michelle stopped her. "No, don't rush, let me do that." she began to slowly strip Ann and Ann began to do the same for her. They began to kiss tenderly but Ann wanted to speed things up, the kisses became more aggressive and faster. Her hands began to explore her friend's naked body. "Fuck me" she said Michelle began to penetrate Ann with her fingers, slowly at first but then becoming faster and rougher, adding more fingers over time. "Keep going...Faster!" Ann moaned, not able to contain herself. Michelle was getting turned on from all of this. Finally Ann's body began to quiver and shake with pleasure. She began kissing Michelle's Neck and working her way down when they heard a knock. "It's Mitt!" Ann panicked, gathering her clothes from the floor while Michelle escaped via window. Mitt entered the house and asked what happened to his nice plates and picture of Jesus. "We were robbed! I came home and it was like this.." "...They also took my wedding ring."

~Chapter 3~  
Rick walked through the streets gazing upon the various neon signs. He finally cam across the one he was looking for, a bar called "Don't Tell Mama." He walked in and lowered his baseball cap and adjusted his sunglasses, not wanted to be recognized. He walked into the back room. "Well, you showed up." the other man said. " I told you I would, I don't go back on my word." Rick affirmed. The other man chuckled. "Good, then you know what I want to do...right?" Rick nodded and gulped. "Perfect" The man's voice spoke. "Take off your clothes." Rick hesitated for a second but then did as the man told him, removing his clothes. "Bend over" Once again Rick did as he was commanded, totally at mercy of the other man. "Good" The man whispered in his ear, "I'm going to make you put that big mouth to work, but first, being the southern gentleman I am, will give you the pleasure first." with that he roughly penetrated the other man without using any lubrication. A loud moan escaped Rick's mouth. The man gave no mercy and started thrusting fast and hard into the other man, each thrust becoming more powerful and hate filled. "Perry, please stop" Santorum yelled, secretly enjoying the pain. Rick Perry grunted and began to thrust faster and faster, harder and harder. The more the other Rick complained the more harsh and unpleasant it became...for Santorum. After around 25 minutes of pure torture and bliss, Rick perry finally came, and began to work on Santorum. He bagan stroking his member and eventual started using his mouth, not afraid to use teeth. This torture continued for another hour ( and I don't feel like writing it, perverts) Santorum stood up despite the pain and asked "now, will you leave Mitt alone, he's MINE now" Perry nodded and affirmed. "All yours...Don't tell him about this though" Rick nodded and scurried out of the bar.

~ 2 months later~  
Rick and Mitt were talking over a romantic dinner, celebrating the 2 month anniversary of Ann Romney's suicide, allowing them to be together. "How did I ever get so lucky to be with you?" Mitt asked. Drunkenly Rick revealed how he was allowed to maintain his relationship. Mitt was outraged, seeking revenge on Rick Perry for causing him and Rick so much pain, he grabbed a shotgun and headed for Texas.

~ Epilogue ~

"...And so Mitt Romney will not be charged for the death of rick Perry." the television set stated. Rick clicked the tv off and cuddled to Mitt's side. "It's raining" he stated. Mitt nodded "I hope I get to enjoy many more rainy nights with you...I love you" Rick blushed and looked away "...I...I love you too."


End file.
